In a fiber optic telecommunication network, a fan-out device is used to distribute optical fibers from a multi-fiber cable or tube containing multiple fibers to a plurality of individual furcation tubes. Fan-out devices are disclosed at, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,461,981 to Yow, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,816,663 to Daoud and U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,492 to Strause et al.